For Love is Immortality
by CSIaddict
Summary: [Song Fic] "They say that your life can change in a matter of seconds, and we knew it could. And it did."


Hey everyone!

It's Jax again, and yes I am still trying to get my creative juices flowing so I can finish _The Burning Truth_.  I was inspired to write this after I had a dream and I shared it with the N/S Shippers group on Yahoo (Go Snickers!) and Brianna said "it would be a  sweet ass story." So thanx Brianna.  

I also want to say thanx to all the people who reviewed my other story _Pool Side Pranks_.

PeTiTeCaT- Hmm… Shirtless Nick, definite story topic, hehe

Sarah Benton- Thanx, I thought is was cute too

EmmyMik- Thanks, I know, I liked the Lucy-Ricky-thing too. 

Pam- Thank you, and yeah I know they really wouldn't act like that, but it's just for fun

cRaZyPiXiE- You really think I should continue PPS?

Jorja Fox- Thanx, do u think I could continue it?

oOoOo- You do know that you reviewed 5 times?

Steph- Go N/S!

krisnina77- Maybe I should continue huh?

Alex C-I agree they do make the best couple

Kelly aka BlondieWithAPen- It was kinda random, and I get George, not you! ; P 

Ok, On with the story!

Disclaimer: All CSI characters and any affiliations are property of ME!  Hehe!  Yes I'm the rich bitch that owns them all!  Naw, j/k Their CBS's and Jerry B's and all those other luck people!

Author: Jax

Title: For Love is Immortality

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿ ?¿?¿?¿?¿ ?¿?¿ ?¿?¿?¿?¿

There's no one in town I know  
You gave us some place to go.  
I never said thank you for that.  
I thought I might get one more chance.

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿ ?¿?¿?¿?¿ ?¿?¿ ?¿?¿?¿?¿

We were supposed to get married and have a family.  We were supposed to live forever.

You said you would never leave me.  You said that no matter what, we would always be together.  You said you loved me.  

So why did you leave me? Why did you go? 

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿ ?¿?¿?¿?¿ ?¿?¿ ?¿?¿?¿?¿

What would you think of me now,  
so lucky, so strong, so proud?  
I never said thank you for that,  
now I'll never have a chance.

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿ ?¿?¿?¿?¿ ?¿?¿ ?¿?¿?¿?¿

I know I can't blame you.  It wasn't your fault, but it is just so hard sometimes to think that you were taken from me and I couldn't do anything about it.  I thought our love was stronger than this.  I thought I was strong enough to let you go, but you were so much a part of my existence, that without you, I am slowly dying. 

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿ ?¿?¿?¿?¿ ?¿?¿ ?¿?¿?¿?¿

May angels lead you in.  
Hear you me my friends.  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
May angels lead you in.

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿ ?¿?¿?¿?¿ ?¿?¿ ?¿?¿?¿?¿

They say that your life can change in a matter of seconds, and we knew it could.  And it did.  The memory plays over and over so vividly in my mind.  I can't stop the nightmare of your death.  

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿ ?¿?¿?¿?¿ ?¿?¿ ?¿?¿?¿?¿

So what would you think of me now,  
so lucky, so strong, so proud?  
I never said thank you for that,  
now I'll never have a chance.

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿ ?¿?¿?¿?¿ ?¿?¿ ?¿?¿?¿?¿

That night was nothing out of the ordinary.  We were finishing a case and had to reenact the getaway.  You were standing next to the car fiddling with your helmet.  Grissom, Catherine, and I were watching from the sidewalk. I asked you if you still wanted to go through with it.  You replied "It's what I live for Nicky." and then you smiled your last smile.

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿ ?¿?¿?¿?¿ ?¿?¿ ?¿?¿?¿?¿

May angels lead you in.   
Hear you me my friends.  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
May angels lead you in.  
May angels lead you in.  
May angels lead you in.

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿ ?¿?¿?¿?¿ ?¿?¿ ?¿?¿?¿?¿

That car just came so fast out of nowhere.  It ripped through the yellow tape towards you.  To remember the horror on you face when you saw it coming is enough to keep me up at night.  Those few seconds turned into hours for me. I remember Catherine shouting your name.  Grissom yelled for you to look out, but it was too late.   The sound of car as it your car was deafening.  I couldn't believe what had just happened.  Seeing you in so much pain as I saw you pinned between the pieces of metal, broke my heart.

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿ ?¿?¿?¿?¿ ?¿?¿ ?¿?¿?¿?¿

And if you were with me tonight,  
I'd sing to you just one more time.  
A song for a heart so big,  
god wouldn't let it live.

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿ ?¿?¿?¿?¿ ?¿?¿ ?¿?¿?¿?¿

We ran over to you.  Your eyes were closed; your clothes were damp with your blood.  My eyes were tearing.  You looked up at me for one last time.  Your beautiful brown eyes that I loved so much we glossy and wet.  You said that you were sorry.  Tears rolled down both our cheeks.  I cupped your face in my hand and told you that you had nothing to be sorry about.  I told you that I loved you and I kissed you.  Your breaths became shorter, and we both realized she was going to leave.  Catherine told you to hang on.  Grissom said to stay with us, but we both knew you weren't.  I will always remember the last thing you ever said to me.  

"_Unable are the Loved to die_

_ For Love is Immortality" _

You closed your eyes, and breathed your last breath.  Then, without any pain, you peacefully departed from the world.

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿ ?¿?¿?¿?¿ ?¿?¿ ?¿?¿?¿?¿

May angels lead you in.  
Hear you me my friends.  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
May angels lead you in.

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿ ?¿?¿?¿?¿ ?¿?¿ ?¿?¿?¿?¿

Sometimes I wonder if you were ever meant for this world.  So wonderful, so lovely.  You were like and angel on earth.  It is so hard for me, losing you like that.  Everything reminds me of you.  I miss you so much.  

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿ ?¿?¿?¿?¿ ?¿?¿ ?¿?¿?¿?¿

May angels lead you in.  
Hear you me my friends.  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
May angels lead you in.  
May angels lead you in. 

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿ ?¿?¿?¿?¿ ?¿?¿ ?¿?¿?¿?¿

My Friend.

My Partner.

My Princess.

My Love.

My Sara.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The song is "Hear You Me" by Jimmy Eat World. It's a great song, and very inspiring. 

The quote was from Emily Dickinson. 

Awww *tear* That made me cry.  Its heartbreaking really.  I can't believe I just wrote something so depressing.  Maybe cause I am depressed that school starts next week.  Grrrr….

Ok well tell me what you think!  Please let me know so I can go write more better.  Hehe!  

If you can't stand the Snickers, get out of the candy aisle.  

Snickers rule!

~Jax


End file.
